I found you
by CubeyKyuubi
Summary: Rinne meets someone very special. It's always hard to let loved ones go, but sometimes it is for the very best.
1. Chapter 1

**I Found You**

I feel That the first story I wrote needs more to it, so this is not really a continuation, but more of another story in a similar world. If you can't figure out who she is... I can't help you until the next chapter. Hope you like my first multi-chapter story.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat down to her lunch after school today, she had spent her entire lunch period with Tsubasa and Rinne tracking down a wayward spirit antagonizing a local thrift store; now she was really hungry. The spirit's husband had accidentally given away the unfinished sweater she'd been making for her pregnant granddaughter. Rinne left the school afterwards, to deliver the sweater.<p>

Sakura began to drink down her water, when she noticed a girl not too far from her. She appeared to be looking for something. She watched the girl wipe her face on her sleeve, apparently she had been crying.

"Is everything alright miss?" Sakura called out to the young woman. She rewrapped her lunch and walked over to the girl. The girl turned and looked at Sakura.

"Did you… say something to me?" She blinked at Sakura as she stepped closer.

"Are you okay?" Sakura repeated.

The woman had her perfectly straight black hair tied in a neat ponytail. She had on a long red tunic style dress, and a thinner style denim jacket. Other than looking tired and sad, she was a very beautiful girl. She also looked a bit older than Sakura, she figured the girl was a senior, or, considering she wasn't wearing any sort of school uniform, out of school altogether.

"So… You can see me?" the girl asked Sakura.

"Oh no," Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Then are you a Shinigami?"

"No… but I do know one who can help you pass on."

"I'm not ready to go right yet. My unfinished business is… complicated. A Shinigami would have a difficult time with me."

"Is it that you are looking for something?"

"Yes, but… I was a Shinigami myself, I can handle this."

"_That would explain why she seems to know so much about passing on."_

"Wait a minute, you're a spirit."

"Shinigami can die too."

"Oh, well… okay," Sakura stuttered. She had seen her sort of Shinigami classmate Rokudo die, have his life-flame stripped from him, but she had never considered that Shinigami could die, they ferried spirits often and she had thought their ties to that world made them seem almost immortal to her (Though Tamako-san did seem rather ageless).

"But, if you'd like to help me anyways, I wouldn't hate it," the young spirit smiled sadly at Sakura.

"You looked as if you were trying to find something, what is it?" Sakura nodded. It didn't appear this spirit would cause her too much trouble.

"I'm for a who. I… I'm looking for my baby, my little child."

Sakura was taken aback. A child? At her age? She wasn't too much older than Sakura herself.

"I was married, then I had my baby, not in any other order," the spirit commented, reading Sakura's reaction.

"I was 17 when I got married. And then I was 18 when my child was born, and I died that same day, without ever seeing my baby's face."

* * *

><p>"This is the Shinigami I told you about," Sakura said gesturing to Rokudo-kun.<p>

"So, might I ask what your lingering attachment is?" Rokudo asked calmly.

She stared at Rokudo, and almost seemed startled by his appearance.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked the ghost.

"Uh-I… I'm sorry, you just bear a striking resemblance to my husband," She said, comment directed at Rokudo. She shook her head and sat down across from the Rokudo. Rokudo raised an eyebrow at the comment, but thought nothing more of it after that.

"That's right, your question…I am looking for my child," The spirit girl said, and Rinne didn't react at all, though he did realize her age.

"Were they born around here?"

"Not in this district, but yes, in Tokyo."

"And, what year and day would this have been?"

"My child was born… five days late, so it would have been May 3rd, 1994."

Rokudo's eyes snapped wide open. Sakura thought for a second before turning to Rokudo.

"The 3rd of May, isn't that your-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence, as she got a rather scary say-no-more from Rokudo. What she didn't get to finish was 'isn't that your **birthday**?'

"What is your name?" Rokudo asked now, still unable to shake off his ability to put 2 and 2 together a little faster than Sakura.

"oh, I suppose introductions would be good. My name is Hibiki. Well, Rokudo Hibiki.

Sakura, still not grasping the whole situation, thought that it was nonetheless strange for the repetition of her classmate's surname.

"Did you say, Rokudo? Why, you've got the same name as Rokudo-kun here, she said pointing at the boy.

* * *

><p>I love Sakura, and I do not think she is stupid in the slightest, but sometimes she just has her moments. Like when she didn't instantly reconize Tamako, or the fact that Rinne likes her. Please, notw, that normallu she is smart, but she has a few issues putting facts together. Still comment!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

More about Hibiki, The mother Rinne just found out was still wondering the earth.

* * *

><p>Hibiki tilted her head to the side. "Well, there are a few surnames common among Shinigami, though I never figured that…" She paused and took a good look at the boy in front of her. "Shinigami, what is your father's name?"<p>

Rokudo flinched, but he chuckled afterwards. "So, the old man wasn't lying for once," he whispered to himself. "My dad's name is Sabato… Your husband is my dad… So you're my-" He was cut off by a ghost woman leaping at him and trying to hug him, although she had difficulty, having no physical body and all.

She backed up a bit when she realized she couldn't actually hug her only child. "I'm sorry," she said putting her hand to her mouth.

"I was just so happy to finally meet you. I didn't realize how much time has gone- how old are you? I had been expecting a small child, and you… you're almost full grown aren't you?"

"Uh… Yeah I guess," Rinne wasn't exactly sure what to say. What can be said in first meeting the woman who gave you life? "I'm sixteen, a first year in high school."

Hibiki's face fell at the actual age of her child. "Sixteen. Sixteen years without a mother," she shook her head. "I've never been there for you. All this time you've had to grow up without a mother. I am… So terribly sorry, I don't even know what name was chosen for you."

She seemed almost as if she were going to cry, but Rinne interjected that there was nothing she could have done wrong.

Sakura looked between the two of them and stood up, realizing this was a family moment. "I should leave."

Rinne flinched towards her, "Wait, you don't have to."

She looked back at him and blinked. "My mother would want me home soon anyways."

She quickly left the room, leaving Rinne to talk with his mother.

Hibiki touched her face again regaining her composure. She dropped her hands and smiled at her child. Rinne blushed, he still couldn't figure out what to say. So his mother spoke first.

"I still don't know your name."

"It's Rinne."

She chuckled slightly while nodding. Rinne gave her a puzzled look. Was there something funny about his name.

"No, it just that that was my top choice. I'm surprised Sabato decided on that."

"What?" Rinne raised an eyebrow.

"Your father, he really hated that name. It hadn't come up since I was five months along."

She lifted her head, remembering the months before her death. Rinne couldn't understand how such a reasonable sounding woman, very mature for her age, could be interested in a scumbag like his father.

"Although, his choices were… you actually could have been named Shuuto, or Shoutaro. I never liked either of those."

"Speaking of which," She started, "Where is Sabato? Is he still at work?"

Rinne's face showed the slightest bit of discontent, which made her look about the room.

"Why are you living in this place?" Before he could respond, Hibiki finished with "I need to speak with Sabato."

"He's not here."

"Well, where is his place of work?"

Rinne's face hardened. "If I knew, I certainly wouldn't have to live in this place, and I wouldn't have to pay off his debts."

"What?"

He realized then that he had said too much, that up to that point the could have maintained her view of her husband, but now…

"My dad… Frankly. He's a dirtbag."

She shook her head in disbelief. "No, he couldn't be. Rinne, what exactly do you mean?"

"What sort of work was my dad in when you were together?"

"Well… I don't remember, But there's a lot of things I don't remember from my life."

"He runs the Damashigami company."

Realization struck her expression. "No, that can't be right… I-I would really like to talk to him."

"I haven't seen him in a while."

Her eyebrows lowered. "How long of a while?"

"Almost two months."

She shook her head. Time passed and neither said a thing.

" I was kept too this earth by my desire to see my child, and now…" She smiled weakly, "I found you."

Her expression dropped. "But I don't want to believe what you're saying. I need to see Sabato before I go as well."

"I don't know where he is."

"Are you sure? You don't have any clue?"

"A clue" Rinne paused to think. "Actually. My granny might have an idea as to where he is."

"Tamako?" She asked.

"Yes… wait My granny says she's never met you before."

"Well, I heard about her, though I've never met her in person."

Rinne stood up. "We should go to gran…" he stopped off short. He wasn't exactly wanting his mother to pass on soon.

"Yeah we'll go to ask granny."


End file.
